Lunes
by Joey Hirasame
Summary: Este es un songfic, Cancion: Con una mirada. Interprete: Fuego Sierreño. Trata de lo que Ned vive en sus Lunes y como lo supera...


**Cancion: Con una mirada**

**Interprete: Fuego Sierreño**

La alarma del despertador lo anunciaba, el momento había llegado, el fin de semana recién había acabado y ya parecía distante, como un recuerdo añejo. Ned saco su mano de entre las cobijas y presiono el botón del despertador, mas este no ceso su ruido. Formo un puño con su mano y golpeo el botón, sin resultados aun. Su mano busco debajo de su cama, saco un desarmador y con el comenzó a golpear el despertador hasta que el timbre desapareció. Este pintaba como un maravilloso lunes.

_Amor déjame entregarte todo lo que siento_

_Estas en mí, y en todos mis pensamientos_

_Hoy te quiero confesar, que en mí, siempre vas a encontrar_

_A alguien que te quiera de verdad._

Ned bajo a la cocina y busco un tazón en la alacena para después poner en el un poco de cereal, acto seguido saco un cartón de leche de la nevera y la vertió en el tazón, fue por una cuchara y la puso en el tazón. Antes de deleitarse con su desayuno, froto sus ojos y miro el reloj, 7:30, las clases comenzaban en media hora. Sin mucha prisa, tomo una cucharada de su cereal y la introdujo en su boca, saboreo un poco, su rostro formo una mueca poco usual y después escupió el bocado de cereal de vuelta a su tazón, la leche había caducado hacia cuatro días y nadie se había molestado en botarla. Este pintaba como un maravilloso lunes.

_Estas aquí y me siento contento_

_Te quiero a ti y luchare contra el tiempo_

_Te he esperado yo, siempre atento y sincero_

_Demostrare todo lo que yo te quiero._

El joven Bigby tomo asiento en el autobús rumbo a la escuela, ya que sus amigos debían llegar temprano, tomaron un autobús diferente y ahora el castaño debía viajar solo. En la siguiente parada, entraron Loomer y sus secuaces y se sentaron detrás de Ned, durante todo el camino hacia la secundaria, ellos estuvieron golpeando al joven, haciendo bromas tontas sobre el y amenazándolo. Este pintaba como un maravilloso lunes.

_Con una mirada, te metiste en mi vida_

_Me encontraba yo sin encontrar la salida_

_No podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo_

_Gracias amor, nunca olvidare yo eso_

Cuando Ned bajo del autobús, cientos de chicos le bloquearon el camino, todos ellos pidiendo consejos, molestando, o simplemente contando sobre su fin de semana. El joven consejero tuvo que atenderlos a todos, entre ellos estaba Martin Querly, así que su trabajo termino cuando ya era muy tarde. Entro lo mas rápidamente posible a la escuela y corrió hacia su casillero abriéndose paso entre las personas. Este pintaba como un maravilloso lunes

_Amor estas en mi mente y te siento en mi pecho_

_Muy dentro aquí siempre a cada momento_

_Hoy te quiero confesar, que en mi siempre vas a encontrar_

_A alguien que te quiera de verdad_

Ned llego a su casillero e introdujo la combinación, pero la puerta no abría, comenzó a golpearla con su mano, pero nada. Sujeto la manilla de la puerta y tiro con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que la puerta se abrió e impacto contra su nariz, después de levantarse del suelo, tomo sus libros y se dirigió a la sala de ciencias. Al llegar, el Sr. Sweeney le dio 20 minutos de detención después de clase por llegar tarde. Este pintaba como un maravilloso lunes.

_Con una mirada te metiste en mi vida_

_Me encontraba yo sin encontrar la salida_

_No podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo_

_Gracias amor, nunca olvidare yo esto._

Después de sentarse, Ned miro por la ventana y su mente comenzó a divagar, su mente pensaba en que debía haber alguna forma para hacer que los lunes no fueran tan malos. Fue entonces que la escucho, recién entrando a la sala, era ella, se estaba disculpando con Sweeney por haber llegado tarde por que le estaba ayudando a la señora del almuerzo a descargar algunas cosas. Era Jennifer Mozely, su amiga de la infancia, ella se sentó junto a el y le miro con una dulce sonrisa, Ned le correspondió al gesto y pensó: Este pinta como un maravilloso lunes.

**Notas del Autor: Espero que les haya gustado, este fic esta dedicado a una persona muy especial para mi, Cristal Rivera. Bueno, espero reviews, criticas, comentarios, flames, lo que sea.**


End file.
